Ambushed
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: When Keme was out scouting the area, he was ambushed and nearly captured when Drusus came to the rescue. Bondage, OC x OC, slash.


**Title: Ambushed**

 **Fandom: Final Fantasy I**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: When Keme was out scouting the area, he was ambushed and nearly captured when Drusus came to the rescue. Bondage, OC x OC, slash.**

 **Pairings: OC x OC (Drusus (Monk) x Keme (Thief))**

 **A/N: Yup! Another bondage fanfic! I rarely see any guys in the FF fandom in bondage, so this'll be a nice treat :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 1. I only own Drusus, Keme, Taika, Veles, and the bandits.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Ambushed**

Keme sighed, looking around the forest area. Tonight, it was his turn to scout out the area for any enemies. Of course, his best friend, Drusus, insisted that he shouldn't do this alone, but Keme said that he could fight and take care of himself.

He smirked, shaking his head at the thought of Drusus getting worried. "He's always a worry wart," he commented to himself, chuckling.

The moon illuminated the night sky, and a chilled wind blew past, making the leaves sway and fall from the trees. Keme took a deep breath through his nose, enjoying the smell of the forest.

"Aaaah…very peaceful place," Keme spoke. "I wish that we could stay here longer."

That was when memories popped up in his head. His parents usually took him out for walks in the forest, chatting and watching nature do its job.

Keme sighed again, wiping away tears that threatened to fall. He then dug in his pocket and pulled out the red Crystal. It shined beautifully, and he was starstruck by it.

"Wish I could keep this…" he muttered. "But it's important. Stupid quest…"

As he walked down the forest path, he heard rustling from the bushes. He froze, slowly pulling out his knife.

"Who's there?" he called, gripping his knife tightly.

The rustling stopped, but Keme grew wary.

However, when he took a step back, someone from behind grabbed his arms, twisting them so he'd drop his weapon.

"What the—HEY!" he cried out in pain.

Two buff men then jumped out of the bushes and approached the Thief.

"Think yer gonna get away like that?" the one still holding Keme growled in his ear.

Keme looked the men over, his heart beating fast. _Bandits._

"Let me go!" he screamed, trying to struggle his way out of the man's grip. "What do you want?!"

One of the men in front of him smirked, and he then shoved his hand into Keme's pocket, digging around in it.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Keme yelled, trying to kick the man away.

The man pulled out the Crystal, a bone-chilling smirk on his face.

"I see ya got something nice wit' ya," he chuckled.

The man holding Keme gasped, looking over the Crystal. "Boss! That's one of the Crystals that we spoke about!"

Keme's eyes widened. How did these bandits know about it?

The boss' grin grew wider, and he stared at Keme. "Well boys, looks like w' got ourselves a fine ransom!"

Keme gasped, and he struggled harder against the bandit's grip. "No! Let me GO!" he screamed.

The bandit holding him threw him on the ground, pinning him in place with his knee, which pressed Keme's face into the dirt.

"Tie 'im up, quick!" the boss cried.

Keme struggled fiercely, growling and screaming profanities at the men.

The other bandit pulled out thick coils of rope, and began to work on tying Keme's wrists together.

"AGH!" Keme screamed in pain when the rope was cinched tightly. "What are you doing?! LET ME GO!"

"Shut the hell up!" the boss threatened.

Before the bandit holding him down could tie the Thief's legs, Keme lashed out and kicked him on the groin—hard.

The bandit screamed in an unusually high-pitched voice, and he fell to the ground.

"HELP! DRUSUS! TAIKA! VELES! SOMEONE!" Keme screamed as loud as he could, writhing against the ropes.

The bandit that Keme had kicked recovered, and he called to the two other men. "Someone PLEASE shut him up!"

"Gotcha!" the other bandit nodded, grinning in sick pleasure.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOME—AMMMPH!" Before Keme could scream more, a thick cloth was tied around his head and shoved between his teeth, gagging him effectively.

Keme glared at the men as they finally tied his feet and legs together.

The bandits smirked, looking down at the bound and gagged Thief. Keme struggled like a fish, tugging at the ropes binding his wrists and feet. He screamed through the cleave gag at the men, his glare intense.

One of the bandits then pulled out another cloth and blindfolded Keme. Keme growled, shaking his head to try to dislodge the gag from his mouth.

The bandits chuckled at the sight of their captive struggling. "C'mon boys, let's bring him with u—"

"KEME!"

Keme's eyes widened behind the blindfold upon hearing the second voice calling out.

 _DRUSUS! Help me!_ he thought frantically.

Drusus rushed forward to the men and with his Nunchuck, hit one of them in the face.

"He's not alone!" one of the bandits cried out.

Drusus swung his Nunchuck and struck another one in the chest.

Keme struggled against the ropes, unable to see who was winning the fight.

Drusus managed to kill the men, and he sighed in relief. He then rushed forward to Keme's aid, kneeling down next to him.

Keme whimpered through the gag, tears threatening to fall.

"Keme," Drusus whispered gently. "It's all right. You're safe." He took off Keme's blindfold, and Keme looked up at his savior.

"Drmms…" Keme whimpered, struggling slightly as if begging Drusus to free him already.

Drusus removed Keme's gag, and Keme gasped for breath.

"Are you okay?" Drusus asked, concern filling his voice as he began to untie the Thief.

Keme nodded, gulping. "Y-yeah…They had no time to hurt me."

Drusus sighed in relief, untying the knot binding Keme's feet. Once the ropes fell, he worked on the ropes holding Keme's legs.

Neither of them said anything as Drusus finally freed Keme from the ropes. Keme sat up from the ground, rubbing his raw wrists.

"Drus…" Keme spoke in a quiet voice.

"What happened?" Drusus asked, checking Keme's wrists.

Keme froze, shaking his head. "I-I was ambushed…and—" A thought then appeared in his head. "H-how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I heard you scream," Drusus said. "When I couldn't hear them when I was following them, I was afraid that you were dead."

Keme looked down at his knees, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey," Drusus spoke, holding Keme close. "You're safe. It's all right."

"I-I know, but it was frightening…"

Drusus sighed, combing Keme's blond hair. "Keme…I won't let this happen again. Got it?" He then let the Thief go.

Keme nodded. "All right…thanks, Drus. I owe you one."

Drusus smiled before helping Keme up from the ground. "C'mon, let's go back to the camp."

Keme nodded, and the two walked back together.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Drusus noticed that Keme had been jumpy lately. Ever since the incident, Keme grew wary of his surroundings more often, and he was more paranoid than he'd been before.

Drusus wanted to find out what was wrong with Keme, so he decided to find him.

When the team set up camp, Drusus found Keme staring off into the distance.

"Keme—" Drusus spoke up when he approached the Thief, but Keme jumped, turning around and holding his knife up at Drusus' face.

"St-Stay back!" Keme cried.

Drusus held his hands up. "Keme! It's me."

Keme stared at Drusus, and realized his mistake. "Drus! I'm so sorry…"

Drusus frowned. "Keme…are you okay?"

Keme sighed. "I…no."

Drusus placed his hands on the Thief's shoulders. "Tell me, Keme. What's going on? You've been jumpy lately."

Keme blushed, and he looked down at the ground. "I…I'm still shaky from what happened a few days ago."

Drusus raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Keme nodded. "Y-Yeah. I tried to forget about it, but I keep having nightmares of those bandits doing some…" He gulped down a lump in his throat.

Drusus held the Thief close. "Keme…I promised myself to not let that happen to you again."

"But what if you're not around? What if—"

"Keme, listen to me," Drusus spoke. "I won't let _anyone_ harm you again like that. That's my promise and I'm sticking to it."

Keme stared up at Drusus, tears threatening to fall. "Drus…thank you…"

Drusus smiled. "I'll always be here for you, Keme. Always."

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
